


Die Stimmung; leise

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, singen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Peggy wusste nicht, dass Daniel singen konnte.A translation of my work "A Quiet Voice"
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Die Stimmung; leise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Quiet Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045325) by [a_wonderingmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind). 



> Halli hallo! Eine kleine Herausforderung für mich selbst, aber hoffentlich unterhaltsam!
> 
> Deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache, wird man an der Grammatik merken... Es tut mir leid wegen alle Fehler, dass Stück ist nicht gebeta'd (vielleicht Unsinn von mir aber naja).
> 
> Ich merkte auch in diesem Prozess, wie ungeschickt das Verb 'to smile' ist, wie abhängig vom Kontext. Wenn jemand mir der Unterschied zwischen lächeln/grinsen usw erklären können, wäre ich sehr dankbar!

Es wird wie jeden Tag nach dem großen Fallschließen. Berichte schreiben, unterschreiben, glücklicherweise aber heute keine grenzwertige Aktionen zu rechtfertigen. 

Peggy bräuchte mehr Tee, wenn sie heute überleben wollte. Obwohl es angenehm war, nicht angeschossen zu werden, das Zimmer war vielleicht doch ein wenig zu ruhig, um ihre Gedanken zur Seite zu halten.

Sie kochte das Wasser, komplett in ihrem Gedächtnis verloren, stellte immer noch Sätze zusammen - wie konnte sie klar darlegen, dass dem Bedarf nach Heimlichkeit ursprünglich von ihr kam, aber gleich als Thompson die Idee angenommen hat, war sie dreimal so ernst genommen. Soviel zum Thema Waffenbrüder. Gott sei Dank für Sousa, dachte sie, er scheint für sie zumindest ein Fünkchen Respekt zu haben. Sie guckte ihn zu als er reinkam und lehnte sich gegen das Waschbecken, spülte seine Tasse aus und füllte es nochmal, wahrscheinlich mit halbgekühlte Kaffee. Als er an sie vorbeigegangen ist, merkte sie dass, er, anscheinend so verloren in seiner Gedanken wie sie, am Summen war. Klang auch gar nicht so schlecht. 

Der Haufen Papiere ging mit der Sonne runter, als sie methodisch jeder Notwendigkeit sortiert und eingeordnet hat. Peggy starrte die Kostenrechnungen an, eine gehasste Aufgabe. Sie warf ein Blick ums Zimmer, und Sousa fing es nochmal. Das Sonnenuntergangslicht kam durch die Fenster und malte ihm als hätte seiner Augen geglänzt; seinen schwarzen Locken aus seinem Pomadegefängnis so entkommen, dass sie seinem Gesicht rahmten. Und sehr schön rahmten, das passt ihm, meldete sich ihr Unterbewusstsein zu Wort, verbunden mit ein Gefühl, dass sie noch nicht Platz geben wollte, noch nicht, besonders weil sie zusammen immer noch der Nachtschicht durchleben muss.

Sie verabschiedete sich von den anderen Agenten, als die Feierabend machte. Manche ging zur Kneipe, wahrscheinlich, und anderen nach Hause zu ihrer Familien. Dooley gab die beiden die letzten Informationen des Tages und ein kurzes Hut-Antippen, bevor er auch nach Hause ging. Langsam waren sie und Daniel die einzige übrig.

“Noch einer?“ sie fragte, seiner Tasse in Hand.

Er hob sein Blick von seiner Arbeit, und guckte mild überrascht.

“Ja, wenn’s dir nicht zu viel ist,” er lächelt scheu.

“Hätt’ ich sonst gefragt?” sie grinst. “Ich wollte mich auch was vom sogenannte ‘Kaffee’ holen - ich bin heute so fertig, dass der Tee nicht mehr reicht,”

Er lächelt zurück.

Mit voller Tassen ging sie in einem stillen Rhythmus von kratzende Stifte und flatternde Papiere ans Werk. Langsam wird Peggy bewusst, dass von irgendwo einem leisen Summen kam, aber zu klar um von der Straße zu kommen. Sie könnte es gerade noch so die Wörter hören, es war dieser Sinatra, der neulich im Radio war, wie hieß das Lied nochmal… “Five minutes more?”

“...only five minutes more, of... 

“... your charms,”

Daniel hob sein Blick, Augen weit und ein wenig Rot überflog sein Gesicht. “Häh?”

“Du hast gesungen; es hört sich gut an,” Peggy kommentiert, und zog seine Augen zu sich. "Ich dachte, ich könnte mitsingen,"

Das Rot landete.

“Du singst auch gut; ich wusste nicht, dass du harmonieren könntest,”

“Naja, der Mädchenchor war doch nicht umsonst,” sie grinst.

Er lächelt. “Es tut mir leid, ich merke nie, wenn ich das mache,” er blickte runter, immer noch lächelnd.

“Wieso solltest du dich dafür entschuldigen?” Sie war fast ungehalten, hat aber immer noch ein Lächeln wie seiner. 

Er antwortete nicht, aber gab vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit als notwendig an der Bericht, den er schrieb.

Peggy guckte immer noch die Leerstelle an, wo sein Kopf gewesen ist, nur für einen Augenblick, aber in dem Augenblick war es genug, für dieses Gefühl wieder aufzutauchen, dem sie nicht vorher Platz geben wollte. Dass sie immer noch nicht den Platz geben wollte.

Es fühlt sich aber gut an; ein Balsam? Die Wärme? Es war leicht, und eigentümlich, und hoffnungsvoll. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, tiefer hineinzutauchen, aber sie könnte es doch ein bisschen Platz geben, für heute.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin auf tumblr bei @a-wonderingmind !


End file.
